The objectives of this core are to: 1) plan, coordinate, review, and manage the Center's activities; 2) develop, review, fund, and monitor pilot projects; 3) purchase and provide facilities and services for research and training on population aging; and 4) constitute and meet regularly with the Advisory Committee. A primary goal of the DEAR Center will be to review, fund, and monitor pilot projects on the demography and economics of aging. The purpose of the funding will be to develop strong fundable proposals to NIA, NSF, or othel agencies that support scientific research on aging. This core will manage this activity, including soliciting proposals, organizing proposal reviews and communicating the reviews to applicants, and working with investigators to aid in the development of proposals for external funding. Another important goal of the DEAR Center is to assist departments in identifying and recruiting faculty with interest and expertise in population aging research. This core will manage this activity by working with department chairs to identify suitable candidates. This core will manage other DEAR activities, including organizing a series of research seminars involving the participation of UNC-CH and outside researchers in population aging; supporting a secure data facility at the CPC and sponsoring a graduate course on the demography and economics of aging. The DEAR Advisory Committee will meet twice per year, shortly after receiving the pilot study proposals in the spring and fall, to review and fund the proposals. In addition, the Advisory Committee will review general progress of the DEAR Center, address any outstanding issues, and provide general advice.